


Andante, Da Capo

by slotumn



Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [19]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Making Love, Non-Explicit Sex, Post-Canon, Post-Golden Deer Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Relationship Study, Romance, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slotumn/pseuds/slotumn
Summary: "There's no reason to hurry.""I missed you."
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Series: Wherever the Wind May Take Us [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593274
Kudos: 6
Collections: Slotumn Portfolio





	Andante, Da Capo

"Lysithea."

He caught her hand before it could proceed too fast.

"We have time, we've done all our duties, and I'm not going anywhere."

The slow pace could've been described as teasing, perhaps, but unlike his usual teasing, it was firm and dense instead of light and volatile.

She remembered that she used to savor such things, and just like that, decided to start doing it again. Because every part of their time together deserved to be enjoyed to the fullest.

As did every part of him, surrounding and filling and giving and taking,

whispering,

"There's no reason to hurry." 

\---

"Claude," she moaned, which was already amazing, but then she caught her breath to correct herself and whisper, "no, Khalid."

That was how he fell in love with her, wasn't it. 

Her intrepidity, tenacity, even-- especially-- the impulsive, childishness that she was so conscious of, made him remember himself. 

And the part of him that surfaced, after so many years of being pushed aside, couldn't not give her everything he had.

They squirmed and gasped and rose and fell together, trying to memorize the sensations, smell, taste, over and over again, 

while listening to her murmur,

"I missed you, Khalid."

**Author's Note:**

> [LysiClaude week twitter](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20)
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/slotumn?s=09)


End file.
